


Fatherhood (Spanish version)

by AliceDarkRose



Series: Frye's Legacy [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Death in Childbirth, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDarkRose/pseuds/AliceDarkRose
Summary: Crawley, Otoño de 1847.Ethan y Cecily Frye están a punto de ser padres por primera vez y ninguno de los dos se imagina lo que  va a pasar y cómo cambiará sus vidas para siempre.





	Fatherhood (Spanish version)

**28 octubre 1847**

-Ethan, estoy harta de esto- Dijo Cecily desde la cama, su pelo se extendía sobre la almohada y su abultado vientre se marcaba bajo las mantas. Su marido respondió con una sonrisa  
-Ya falta poco, la partera dice que un par de semanas más y todo habrá acabado-  
-Te equivocas, un par de semanas más y tendremos un bebe llorando a todas horas y la casa se llenará de juguetes y pañales sucios- La aparente desesperación de Cecily no hizo más que provocar las carcajadas de Ethan que se acercó a besarla y de paso besar su vientre- Se bueno con tu madre, chico- le susurró.  
-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que es un niño?- pregunto su mujer sonriendo  
-¡Es un Fyre! ¡Por supuesto que será un niño! Además, llevo casi nueve meses mentalizándome para criar a otro como yo, más le vale que sea un niño- Tras unos segundos Cecily abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
-¡En el fondo quieres que sea una niña!- se tapó la boca para disimular la risa  
\- ¡Mentira!  
\- Pensé que habías superado tu pánico a ser padre de ti mismo hace como tres meses- Cecily no podía evitar reírse de la situación.  
\- Y lo hice- Ethan intentaba aparentar seriedad o al menos parecer ofendido pero sin mucho éxito-  
-Ya sabía yo que tu querías a tu pequeña princesita Evie, reconócelo- Ethan se tumbó a su lado antes de abrazarla-  
\- Será un niño- contestó muy digno- TU niño. Y con un poco de suerte sacará más cosas de ti que de mí.  
Cecily se acurrucó contra su marido “solo un par semanas más” Pensó acariciándose la tripa y rezando porque esa noche el bebé le dejase dormir.

 

**9 noviembre 1847 4:00 am**

Cecily paseaba incomoda por la habitación mientras su marido dormía profundamente en la cama. Se había despertado con molestias en el vientre pero había decidido no despertarle, no era la primera ni la segunda vez que notaba molestias que luego se quedaban en nada. Y Ethan se ponía tan nervioso cada vez que creía que era el momento. Esa noche Cecily decidió dejarle dormir y pasear hasta que los dolores pasaran.  
Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y observo a Ethan iluminado por la luna, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ethan había pasado por muchas etapas desde que supo que iba a ser padre: desde el más absoluto pánico a la más absoluta abnegación, y posiblemente seguía entre una y otra según el día. Era un experto en mantener todas esas emociones escondidas de puertas para fuera pero con Cecily y de puertas hacia dentro era un hombre distinto. Desde que decidió que le pánico no era una opción (allá por el 4º o 5º mes de embarazo) se había volcado en ser una buen padre: Había transformado la habitación contigua, incluso había construido una cuna con sus propias manos, siempre que tenía tiempo libre se lo había dedicado a estar con ella, a hacer planes y a preguntarle cosas incluyendo algunas que solo deberían saber las mujeres, pero Ethan podía ser muy persuasivo. Al final la partera accedió a que supiera todos los detalles.  
“Ethan será un buen padre” Pensaba Cecily y eso la tranquilizaba. Dar a luz la aterraba pero el saber que si algo iba mal Ethan estaría ahí para ell bebe le daba los ánimos que le faltaban para seguir adelante.  
De pronto sitió como las molestias se intensificaban, respiro varias veces para evitar gritar, no quería despertar a Ethan  
-¿Qué pasa, pequeñin?- Le susurró a su tripa- No sé qué manía tienes de no dormir por la noche- como si él bebe respondiera notó otra ola de dolor punzante en la parte baja de su vientre- Ya, ya sé que sabes dar patadas, al final tu padre va a tener razón y eres un niño como él. Jacob…  
La siguiente ola de dolor sí que no pudo aguantarla y un pequeño grito escapo de sus labios al tiempo que se agarraba el vientre con tripa. Ese dolor no era nada que hubiera experimentado antes, el momento había llegado, iba a dar a luz.

**3:30 pm**

Ethan estaba sentado en su despacho mirando fijamente una copa vacía de Whisky. A su lado George le miraba con precaución, Ethan estaba muy callado, demasiado. No lo piso de arriba, Cecily seguía luchando por traer a su hijo al mundo y ellos no podían más que esperar.  
Cuando Ethan echó mano de la botella una vez más, George intervino.  
-¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente? A este paso estarás inconsciente cuando nazca el bebé.  
\- El whisky es lo único que calma mis nervios y mientras no me dejen entrar ahí no tengo otra cosa que hacer.  
Ethan era un manojo de nervios, aunque su apariencia no lo hiciera evidente, para los que le conocían estaba muy claro.  
De madrugada parecía un pollo sin cabeza, así se lo había encontrado George al salir de su habitación. Ethan corría de un lado para otro repitiéndose lo que tenía que hacer y a quién tenía que buscar. Sí la situación no fuera tan grave había sido hasta cómica.  
Con la llegada de la partera las cosas habían tomado algo de orden. Habían trasladado a Cecily a una de las habitaciones de invitados y habían expulsado a los hombres de todo el proceso.  
Entonces Ethan y George se habían encerrado en el despacho del primero y habían intentado mantener el buen humor. Hacía unas 10 horas de eso. Ethan había ido perdiendo las ganas de hablar y el buen humor a medida que las horas pasaban sin noticias y los gritos de Cecily se hacían más fuertes.  
-Todo irá bien, la partera ha dicho que estas cosas llevan tiempo- George intentaba sacar a Ethan de su astracismo, sólo Dios sabía lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del maestro Asesino.  
-Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no es tu mujer la que está ahí arriba gritando.  
\- También es mi amiga y mentora  
\- Lo siento- dijo Ethan al cabo de unos segundos- la espera me está volviendo loco.  
-Lo sé.

**6:00pm**

Los gritos de Cecily se sucedían cada pocos minutos y reverberaban por toda la casa.  
La botella de whisky se había acabado hacía así una hora y Ethan y George habían dejado el despacho para trasladarse al descansillo frente a la habitación dónde estaba ocurriendo todo.  
George paseaba de un lado a otro sin quitarle la vista de encima a su mentor, sobretodo cada vez que los gritos se elevaban.  
Ethan por su parte estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared justo enfrente de la habitación en cuestión. Miraba la puerta cerrada como una bestia esperando a saltar sobre su presa.  
Había intentado entrar, hablar con Cecily, saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero sólo había recibido respuestas insulsas, sin información y por supuesto la negativa de entrar. El sol había salido y recorrido todo el horizonte y se había vuelto a esconder desde que Cecily le había despertado a gritos diciendo que el bebé estaba en camino. Y ahí seguía esperando.

La intensidad de los gritos aumentó, si es que eso fuera posible, y George miró a Ethan. No hicieron falta palabras, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.  
Con un último grito se hizo el silencio y durante unos segundos el mundo pareció detenerse hasta que otro grito, esta vez el llanto de un bebé, lo puso en marcha.  
Ethan se abalanzó sobre la puerta ignorando las protestas de George.

-Cecily!!- Exclamó nada más entrar pero se quedó bloqueado al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.  
Su mujer yacía en la cama jadeante, cubierta de sudor, pálida y con grandes bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos. La cama estaba empapada y ensangrentada, había sangre por todas partes. Y a los pies de la cama… la los pies de la cama estaban las partera sosteniendo un bulto ensangrentado y gimoteante.  
El olor tampoco ayudaba a amenizar la escena: el olor a sangre y otros fluidos que Ethan no sabía o no quería reconocer asaltó su nariz provocandole una mueca de repulsa.  
Tras esa primera impresión recordó por qué estaba allí y corrió junto a su esposa. Le sostuvo la mano, le acarició la mejilla empapada de sudor y lágrimas y a cambio ella le devolvió una débil sonrisa.  
-Es...es una niña- eso fue todo cuanto necesitaba Ethan. Cecily estaba viva, su hija acababa de nacer. Ethan respiró aliviado sintiendo como los temores que se habían forjado en su mente a lo largo de la últimas horas se disipaban. Se giró levemente para observar como las parteras limpiaban y arropaban a su hija antes de mostrársela.  
Justo es ese momento notó como Cecily le apretaba la mano y volvía a gritar. El chillido penetró en su cabeza e hizo que se volviera aterrado a su mujer y posteriormente a las parteras. Algo no iba bien. El bebé había nacido, ¿Por qué seguía Cecily gritando?  
Las parteras también se habían vuelto sorprendidas al oír los gritos y la preocupación se dibujó en sus rostros tras un pequeño examen a Cecily.  
-Hay otro- dijeron y acto seguido se pusieron a dar órdenes- Mr. Frye tiene que salir de la habitación, aún no hemos acabado.  
\- Yo no me voy a ninguna parte. ¿Y qué es eso de que hay otro, otro qué?- su voz sonaba atropellada por los nervios y Cecily no dejaba de apretarle la mano suplicando que no la dejase sola.  
-Otro bebé, Mr. Frye. Y debo insistirle en que abandone la sala- la partera intentaba mantener la calma pero no estaba teniendo mucho efecto en el matrimonio.  
\- No voy a abandonar a mi mujer ye da igual…- Ethan se vio interrumpido por un nuevo grito que hizo que la partera entrara en acción.  
Ya no importaba si Ethan estaba o no estaba dónde debía estar, el bebé estaba empujando para salir y la madre tenía que ayudarle. La partera intentó que Cecily entendiera la gravedad de la situación, tenían que sacar a ese bebé. Pero la joven madre no hacía más que repetir que era incapaz. Estaba asustada y cansada, llevaba más de 15 horas de parto y sentía que no podía más, que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo todo otra vez.  
Ethan estaba a su lado arrodillado junto a la cama y sin soltarle la mano, le miró suplicante y todo lo que recibió fue su mirada asustada y preocupada.  
-Tienes que hacerlo, Cecily. Tu Puedes hacerlo, yo sé que puedes hacerlo.- Ethan intentaba animar a su esposa pero también animarse a si mismo. En el fondo de su mente se iba formando la idea de lo que iba a pasar y era como asomarse a un abismo sin fondo. Cecily tenía que salir de esta.- Solo un poco más- decía ante las negativas de la joven- Un poco más y todo habrá acabado, te lo prometo.  
-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, casi un suspiro.  
\- Te lo prometo- Ethan se sentó junto a su esposa y la sujetó en un intento de darle las fuerzas que le faltaban.  
Durante los siguientes instantes la partera tiró del bebé y Cecily empujó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ethan observó cómo nacía su hijo y como nada más hacerlo su mujer se desplomaba en sus brazos, sin fuerzas, sin aliento y, cómo empezaba a decirle una voz en su cabeza, casi sin vida.  
A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos la partera dijo que había sido un niño, limpiaron y arroparon al bebé. Pero Ethan no estaba prestando atención. Todo él estaba con Cecily, la estaba llamando a gritos. Ella no podía irse, no podía dejarle, no ahora. Pero apenas obtenía una tenue respuesta por su parte. Sus manos ya no apretaban con fuerza, con ninguna fuerza. Y su aliento apenas hacía elevarse su pecho. Lo único que parecía seguir vivos eran sus ojos, asustados y empapados en lágrimas que no se apartaban de los de Ethan.  
-Cuida de ellos, Ethan. Cuida de nuestro pequeño fruto y diles que les quiero...Igual que te quiero a tí- Dijo ella entrecortadamente y con eso lanzó una última mirada a sus dos pequeños, que estaban en brazos de las parteras al otro lado de la habitación,y otra a su marido. Intentó sonreír mientras se dejaba llevar y moría en brazos de Ethan.

 

**10 noviembre 1847 10:00am**

George regresó a la casa familiar de los Frye tras encargarse de transmitir la triste noticia, Cecily Frye había fallecido al dar a luz a mellizos. A parte del consejo se había encargado de avisar a la madre de la fallecida y de solicitar un ama de cría de carácter urgente. Los bebés solo habían dejado de llorar por puro agotamiento pero tenían hambre y no habían sentido los brazos de un adulto desde que las parteras se marcharon. Ethan no era una opción, tras la muerte de Cecily había perdido la cordura, entre gritos había expulsado a todo el mundo de la habitación y se había quedado abrazando el cadáver de su esposa en un vano intento de hacerla volver.  
George subió sigilosamente al primer piso y se asomó discretamente a la habitación donde yacía Cecily, estaba sola, las sábanas revueltas pero ni rastro de Ethan.  
Quizás Ethan había vuelto en sí y estaba con sus hijos, eso facilitaría mucho las cosas. Pero para decepción de George los bebés estaban solos, durmiendo en la cuna abrazados el uno al otro.

Ethan abrió los ojos respirando hondo, ante él tenía su revólver favorito, se lo había regalado su padre cuando cumplió 12 años y nunca le había fallado.  
Lo tomó en sus manos mientras por su mente pasaban los rostros de todos aquellos que se habían ido antes que él: su madre, su padre, Anthony, Christopher, Melanie, Eveline y ahora... Cecily. Sin contar todos los amigos caídos en combate incluso recordaba algún inocente al que no había podido salvar. Sentía que la muerte le perseguía, se había llevado a todos cuantos había querido y por alguna razón siempre le dejaba atrás, siempre le dejaba vivir, sólo contra el mundo.  
Volvió a mirar el revólver, una bala, todo lo que le separaba de sus seres queridos era una bala, una de las cinco que había en el tambor del arma, una sola bastaría.  
Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo sintiendo el cañón contra su sien, solo tenía que apretar el gatillo, solo tenía…  
El disparo retumbó en toda la casa y durante unos instantes todo pareció detenerse.

Ethan abrió los ojos para descubrir que seguía vivo y para encontrarse con la cara horrorizada de George que sostenía el revólver en la mano. Enseguida Ethan le devolvió la mirada llena de odio, pero no dijo nada. Observó impasible cómo George se llevaba todas las armas para esconderlas, solo le dejó su daga oculta pero no podía usar eso para acabar con su vida. Usar la propia daga para acabar con su vida tenía un significado muy concreto, era una confesión de traición a la hermandad y George sabía que Ethan no caería tan bajo.  
Ethan se dejó llevar por la ira: arrasó con todo cuanto había en el despacho intentando ignorar el llanto de sus hijos, que no dejaban de berrear en el piso de arriba.

 

**15 noviembre 1847 4:15 am**

Hacía tres días que habían enterrado a Cecily, había sido un funeral sencillo y discreto. Su madre había decidido quedarse unos días hasta que el ama de cría se hiciera con los niños y la rutina y Ethan no se había opuesto, de hecho ni siquiera había hablado con ella más que los cuatro intercambios de rigor en el funeral. Tampoco se había dignado a ir a ver a sus hijos a pesar de que no podía sacarse sus llantos de la cabeza. Vivía encerrado en su despacho rodeado de los restos de sus ataques de ira.  
Lo único que había hecho en esos tres días era meter todas las cosas de Cecily en cajas y meterlas en lo más profundo del desván o tirarlas a la basura. Se había propuesto hacerla desaparecer de su vida, eliminar todo rastro de ella intentando con ello aliviar el dolor que sentía. Tan solo quedaban sus hijos.  
Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó dos cajitas de terciopelo. Casi se había olvidado de ellas pero los recuerdos invadieron su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo.  
Había sido varios meses atrás, mientras paseaba con Cecily, esta se había detenido frente a una joyería y se había enamorado de un sonajero de plata con adornos de animales y el nombre del bebé grabado. En ese momento no lo habían comprado porque no sabían si sería niño o niña, pero Ethan había vuelto al día siguiente para comprar uno de cada. Tenía la intención de regalarle el que fuera a Cecily en cuanto diera a luz y guardar el otro para… para el siguiente.  
Irónicamente ahora no tenía esposa a la que dar la sorpresa y tenía un niño y una niña que necesitaban algo para acallar sus llantos.  
Con manos temblorosas abrió las cajas en su interior, tal y como esperaba, había dos sonajeros de plata, uno adornado con caballos y el nombre de Evie grabado y otro con el nombre de Jacob y osos a modo de decoración.  
Sin saber muy bien que hacía salió del despacho con los sonajeros en la mano y se dirigió al piso de arriba, entró por primera vez en cuarto de los niños y se acercó a la cuna dejando los sonajeros junto a ésta. Allí con los bracitos enganchados el uno al otro estaban su hijos, durmiendo como angelitos, totalmente ajenos al dolor que habían desatado. Eran lo último que quedaba del legado de Cecily, la última prueba de su paso por la tierra.  
La cuna empezó a bambolearse violentamente, Ethan se había agarrado a ella con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. No podía apartar la vista de los bebés pero sus pensamientos no estaban allí, estaban en un lugar muy oscuro, representando lo que se convertiría en su peor pesadilla.  
De pronto Ethan se separó de la cuna boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, estaba pálido y sudoroso y tenía el rostro desencajado. Había visto de lo que sería capaz si no controlaba sus impulsos, lo que haría si se quedaba más tiempo en aquella casa. Retrocedió sin apartar la vista de la cuna y en cuanto cruzó la puerta fue directo a su habitación, había tomado una decisión.  
Cogió algo de ropa, su hoja oculta y el abrigo y acto seguido abandonó la casa.  
Corrió adentrándose en la madrugada y cuando llego a la estación saltó al primer tren que pasaba dirección al puerto de Brighton.  
Su suegra cuidaría de los bebés, mucho mejor de lo que él sería capaz. Al menos con ella estarían a salvo.  
Y respecto a George y el consejo… les escribiría desde Brighton, les explicaría sus motivos, bueno no todos. El verdadero motivo, lo que le impulsaba para dejarlo todo atrás, a huir lejos de su hogar, debería permanecer en secreto puesto que si alguna vez se sabía no sería capaz de soportar la vergüenza.


End file.
